Wordgirl and Santa Claus
by Travis 2017
Summary: The Wordgirl story for Christmas time with Santa Claus in it. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and her brother T.J. is writing letters to Santa Claus like they do every year. They are the list of the stuff they want that year. They have both been good kids this year of course. Santa Claus knows that Becky is really Wordgirl who he likes. She has been a good girl. Tobey has been a bad boy so he will get charcoal from Bob the Elf. We start in Fair City at the Botsford house. They just got done with the letters now. They are talking before they go to school by the way in matter of fact.

"They are done," said Becky, "Like we do every year in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed," said T.J., "I am glad we have been good this year."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "We have both been good by the way this year."

"That is true," said T.J., "Same with Johnson of course."

"Yes indeed," said Becky, "Time to mail these of course."

They mailed them and went off to school and they arrived there and went inside. Then at the North Pole we see Santa Claus looking over his list with Bob the Elf getting ready to go in there. Santa is expecting him by the way. He let him in of course and gave him the names of the bad kids this year. Santa hates the naughty list so he lets Bob the Elf deal with them of course. Later Santa and having dinner to get him nice and fat for Christmas. They are talking right now of course.

"I gave it to him," said Santa, "The names from the Naughty list."

"That is good," said Mrs. Claus, "He deals with them of course."

"Yes indeed," said Santa, "I am glad more kids is on the good list this year."

"That is good," said Mrs. Claus, "I am glad to hear about that of course."

"Yes indeed," said Santa, "I sure love Christmas time."

Next chapter i will need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Good kids and bad kid

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

We now see Violet writing her letter to Santa Claus as always that time of the year. She like Becky has been a good girl of course. Scoops was a good boy as well in matter of fact of course. He is also writing a letter to Santa as well of course. They are good kids of course. They are writing them in the same place Scoops house in fact. They know Tobey was bad and will get a visit from Bob the Elf to give him charcoal of course. We see them two writing the letters and talk as well in matter of fact.

"Mine is done," said Scoops, "How about you as well in fact?"

"Same here," said Violet, "Why aren't you writing one Becky?"

"I already did," said Becky, "I did it at my house in matter of fact."

"That is good," said Scoops, "We are just done with ours in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "Now to put them in the envolpe with his address and stamps on them."

After that they dropped them in the mail box and went to school of course. Tobey knows he wont get presents from Santa but by Bob the elf for charcoal. He was a bad boy in matter of fact of course. We see them at school doing their lessons. Later they are at recess talking about Christmas of course. They are good kids after all by the way in matter of fact. They are talking right now of course. They love to talk about that holiday of course. We see them talking right now in the matter of fact.

"I have been good," said Becky, "So i will get presents of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "So same here of course by the way."

"Same here," said Scoops, "How about you two?"

"Same here," said Ursula, "We are good kids in fact."

"And same here," said Barbara, "But Tobey was bad as always of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	3. An evil plan

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Emily is writing her letter to Santa Claus right now. Same as Tommy and Phil as well in matter of fact of course by the way. They have been good kids this year in matter of fact. Arlene is another bad kid of course who will get charcoal from Bob the Elf by the way. We see them writing them letters right now in matter of fact by the way of course. They are talking right now of course during that of course. Because they just got done by the way. They all love Christmas a lot in matter of fact.

"Mine is done," said Emily, "I have been a good kid this year of course."

"Same here," said Phil, "I have been a good boy by the way."

"Same here," said Tommy, "I am glad we are done together."

"Yes indeed," said Emily, "I am glad we did it together."

"Yes of course," said Phil, "I am glad we got done at about the same time."

Tobey and Arlene are going to team together to steal Christmas presents because they will get charcoal from Bob the Elf. It will be up to Wordgirl and Captain Huggyface will have to stop them before they ruin Christmas by the way in fact. They are seen at a tree house as in Arlene and Tobey plotting to steal the presents of course. Rather it be at home, a store, or even Santa's workshop at the North pole. They are bad kids both of them in matter of fact. We see them plotting right now in fact.

"Must be Santa's workshop," said Tobey, "So have any plan to do it of course?"

"I sure do," said Arlene, "I become Birthday girl of course."

"We need something better," said Tobey, "Because that would smash them of course."

"Oh yeah," said Arlene, "I will let you come up with the plan."

"Then yes of course," said Tobey, "We be very sneaky of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story. See what happens next chapter of this long story here in fact.


	4. Christmas shopping

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them was in church of course. Then after that and got in regular clothes and went to the park to go play and talk of course. They are thinking about going to the mall to do some Christmas shopping today in fact. They are in fact talking about it right now of course. They know today is a good time for Christmas shopping of course in fact. They know that Christmas is coming later that month of course. They are shown talking right now of course. That they just might go Christmas shopping today.

"I say yes," said Becky, "I am glad we will go Christmas shopping today i hope."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I sure love Christmas shopping of course."

"That is good," said Violet, "Thanks for agreeing with me to go shopping."

"I am also in," said Ursula, "I love Christmas shopping as well in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Barbara, "I am glad we will get to go today of course."

Then Bridget agreed to take them to the mall of course. They went to the mall in matter of fact of course. They got most of it done that day of course. They heard their school will have a Santa's workshop shop for them to buy some stuff. They know they will have it of course. They all went home after they went Christmas shopping of course. Later at the Botsford house after they had their dinner they are talking as in Becky and her mom that is of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"Bridget was glad to," said Becky, "To take us to the mall for Christmas shopping in fact."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad she agreed to take you and your friends there."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "She is a good woman of course."

"Yes of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure do love taking showers of course in matter of fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this story here in fact.


	5. Helping Santa

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in the classroom of course. They are doing a pop quiz right now and then regular school work. They know that school will have Holiday parties in the classrooms of course during that time. They are looking forward to that. They have no idea that Santa Claus will call on Wordgirl to stop two bad kids that is going there. Them two is Tobey and Eileen that wants to steal the presents for themselves. They are at the park right now when that call came in fact.

"I will be right back," said Becky, "I hope i won't be very long."

"Okay then," said Scoops, "You know i know what you are really doing."

"Same here," said Violet, "I also know what you are doing of course."

"I hope it wont be long," said Ursula, "I hope so of course in matter of fact."

"Same here," said Barbara, "I hope it wont be long as well."

She pressed her hand to her chest and said word up and became Wordgirl. Huggy is also there of course and went to the North Pole and stopped them two before they could steal the presents. Santa Claus thanked her and Huggy and they went back to the park to become Becky and Bob again and went back to play with their friends of course. Later they went home and had dinner. At the Botsford house they are talking before Becky has her shower of course. It is about the holidays.

"I love Christmas," said Becky, "It is the best holiday of them all of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad we celebrate it as a family."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad it is this month of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course."

After her shower she went to sleep. I need ideas for the next chapter. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	6. We got jobs

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in the classroom of course. They know Christmas is coming later that month of course in fact. They are glad that Tobey and Eileen was stopped before they could steal from Santa Claus of course. Stealing is wrong in fact. That trying to steal from Santa is almost as bad as stealing from God of course. Them two kids are on the naughty list so Bob the Elf will go to their houses to give them charcoal of course. They heard Mr. Botsford is Santa at the Mall this year.

"My dad is Santa this year," said Becky, "I hope them two bad kids get charcoal from Bob the Elf this year."

"That is cool," said Scoops, "I know them two will get charcoal for presents to bad kids."

"Yes it is," said Violet, "I hope they stay on it for life or something."

"I love it," said Ursula, "I also hope they stay on it as well."

"Same here," said Barbara, "Bob the Elf deals with the naughty kids of course."

They are glad Mr. Botsford is Santa Claus at the mall this year of course. Tobey and Eileen are grounded at home of course. Because they wanted to steal from Santa Claus which is a very bad thing of course. They are bad kids them two of course. They might start up a gang to do harm to people who they won't like and steals and robs. They would break the law of course. Later at the Botsford house they are happy that Mr. Botsford got that job. They are talking now about it right now of course.

"I am glad you did," said Becky, "Got that job as Santa and me as an Elf."

"Yes indeed dad," said T.J, "I am also glad to be an Elf of course."

"Thanks you two," said Mr. Botsford, "You two will be good Elf's for me."

"I will do a good job," said Becky, "I am glad to be one this year of course."

"Same here dad," said T.J., "I am glad we will be Elf's this year in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this good story here of course.


	7. The special letter

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in the classroom of course. They are planning a party at the school so they can have some fun. They are glad it will be called Christmas party instead of holiday party of course. They are now taking test right now. They will have lots of fun at that party on the day before winter break begins of course. They are talking about what that party will have of course. After the test that is what they are doing of course. We see them talking about that right now of course.

"It will have a Christmas tree," said Becky, "I am glad it will be called a Christmas party of course."

"Yes it should," said Scoops, "I am glad it will be called that as well of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "We need ideas for the food of course."

"I have ideas," said Ursula, "The meat will be turkey and ham of course."

"Good ideas," said Barbara, "The sides will be like mashed potatoes and such as sides."

They are going to have a good party of course when the day comes of course. Becky wrote a special letter to Santa asking he give presents to the homeless of that city there. He of course said yes of course. Becky got that good letter from the reply for the one she sent to him of course. Later they went home of course. And told her parents of Santa giving presents to the homeless people. They are happy about that of course. They are talking right now before she takes her shower of course.

"I am glad he will," said Becky, "To give presents to the homeless of this city here."

"That is nice," said Mrs. Botsford, "He is a very nice man of course."

"That he is," said Becky, "I am glad he said yes to that letter."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I do love showers of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this good story here of course.


	8. A Santa Claus there

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in the classroom of course. They are glad that party will happen there at that school of course. They all do love Christmas of course because it is full of joy of course. They love Christmas the most above the other holidays of course. They are glad they can call it Christmas and can say Merry Christmas in fact. They are glad they will help with planning that party. Now they are wondering if they will have a person playing Santa Claus there or not of course in fact.

"I say yes," said Becky, "We can rent a Santa Claus suit for the man to play him."

"I also say yes," said Scoops, "I heard we can rent one of course and the school said yes."

"Same here," said Violet, "I wonder who will play him this year?"

"I can ask dad if he can," said Ursula, "As in be Santa Claus here at the party."

"We sure can," said Barbara, "I just hope he says yes of course."

He did say yes of course he will. He was hoping they would ask anyway in matter of fact. So they rented a Santa suit for him to wear of course. They are glad they will have a Santa Claus for that party at that school of course. They know Santa Claus is real of course in fact. They love Christmas of course because it is the best holiday of course. They love that holiday because they can be with family of course. They are glad it is coming as well as that party. Later at the Botsford house they are talking.

"He said yes," said Becky, "Mr. Smith will play Santa Claus at that party there."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I am glad he will do it of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about showers is i can be naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	9. Helping the homeless part 1

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now in the classroom of course. They are helping the homeless after school that day to help them. They are doing a good thing after all of course. They will put them in the homeless shelters of that city there. We see them talking now. They are talking to a homeless boy right now named Gary Hunter. He said thanks for getting him off the street of course. Now they are talking right now as in Becky and her friends of course. Of where to go next to help more homeless.

"We should help more," said Becky, "To get them off the street so they can survive the winter for sure."

"Yes we should," said Scoops, "I heard there is some in the park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Violet, "Yes it should be the park of course."

"I agree," said Ursula, "Yes there is some in the park of course."

"Yes indeed," said Barbara, "Yes the park does have some of course."

They went to the park and found some homeless there of course. They got them into a shelter of course. They are going to be safe before they get snow and cold comes. Then they all went home of course. Becky told her parents that they helped some homeless people by getting them off the streets and the biggest park of course. They are glad that she told that they helped them. They will be safe when the snow storm hits in a few days of course. They want to get more off the streets to save their lives.

"I want to help more," said Becky, "Before that snow storm comes in a few days of course."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Botsford, "Try the other parks in this city tomorrow."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "Yes them two parks is good in fact of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Now it is shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I might check a few alley's tomorrow as well."

They said it is good. I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here.


	10. Helping the homeless part 2

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park where they found three homeless people. They took them to the new shelter in matter of fact of course. They then found three more in an alley and two more in the smallest park. Making eight in that new shelter at that time. So then they went to the last park and found two more there and took them to that shelter. So that makes the total of ten in that shelter so far of course. They are talking where to go next of course. So that they wont die from that blizzard of course.

"Where do we go now?" said Becky, "We already went to all three parks in fact."

"I know where," said Scoops, "That one man with the sign and his buddy."

"Oh yes them," said Violet, "Let's go get them of course."

"I hope they will go there," said Ursula, "That coming snow storm will be bad."

"I also hope so," said Barbara, "Last time we had one twelve homeless people died in it."

Them two agreed to go to the shelter so they took them there. Them two will now be safe when that blizzard comes of course. Then found two more in the alley and took them to the shelter making it go up from ten to sixteen. Then found one more with a sign and one in the next alley and took them to that shelter so that is eighteen total that day of course. There is only twelve homeless people left in that city there. So Becky wants them in the shelter so it wont equal the number from last time.

"I heard twelve is left," said Becky, "I want most if not all of them in that shelter before Monday snow storm."

"I hope you do find them," said Mrs. Botsford, "Or it would equal the number from last time."

"We will try mom," said Becky, "I want no one to die in that snow storm."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsfod, "Well shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I love showers after all more than baths."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	11. Helping the homeless part 3

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park after church they found two homeless people. They sent them to that shelter so they will be safe of course. Then they went to the second park and found a homeless woman and took her to that shelter then a man with a sign and took him there as well. Them four will be safe during the snow storm of course in fact. Then went to an alley and found two and sent them to that shelter when they learned a snow storm is coming. They went to the smallest park and talking.

"I see a homeless man," said Becky, "Sir there is a snow storm coming we want to send you to that shelter."

"Why sure," said that man, "I heard about rumors that one is coming so i guess it is true."

"Right this way sir," said Scoops, "That is the newest shelter by the way in fact."

"Why thank you," said that man, "This is the place right?"

"Yes sir," said Becky, "This place is a nice one in matter of fact."

That man is now safe of course. There is five more homeless people left there of course. They found them and took them to that shelter so they are all safe from that coming snow storm that will last for hours. They heard rumors of global cooling of course. Then they donated some coats to the coat drive of one's that don't fit them so children can e warm when outside in matter of fact. Then they all went home of course. Becky is talking to her parents now of what good they did of course.

"Yes they are all safe now," said Becky, "And gave coats that don't fit us to the coat drive."

"We are proud of you," said Mrs. Botsford, "You have a good heart in matter of fact."

"We sure are," said Mr. Botsford, "I am glad you helped them of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about showers is they are done naked."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	12. Helping kids

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them after school is at the coat drive helping out. They are doing the right thing by giving out coats to ones in need in fact. They are good kids by the way in matter of fact. They know that the homeless was dealt with and is at the shelters where they are safe. They are now dealing with just the regular poor right now of course. They feel good helping others in matter of fact. That proves they are good kids after all. Them kids they are helping will be nice and warm outside of course.

"Here you go," said Becky, "This coat should fit you good after all in fact."

"Thank you," said that boy, "Yes it does fit me very good in matter of fact."

"It feels good helping others," said Scoops, "Here you go a nice purple coat for you."

"Thank you," said that girl, "Yes i love that coat for it looks nice and it fits."

"No problem," said Scoops, "That snow storm is coming soon in an hour of course."

They handed out all the coats half an hour later and then they all went home of course. Half an hour later the snow storm hit and they are all safe. That snow storm wont kill anyone in Fair city at least. That in another city some homeless will die during that snow storm to kill anywhere from fifteen to thirty in that city that is homeless by the way. The local government there cares only about money. That proves they are greedy. That the people will elect people to office who cares about all people.

"It is a bad one," said Becky, "That snow storm outside that is in matter of fact."

"Yes it is," said Mrs. Botsford, "Glad you helped them people in time of course."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I am glad the homeless wont die here."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about showers is being naked of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	13. The test

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now doing that test of course. But on the way they saw a dead police officer who died in the snow storm. They called someone to get his body of course. They wasn't late for school for they came on time of course. That is another good thing they did. They don't want a dead boy of a person rot right there of course. They all hope they passed that test of course because one's that fails it can't go to the Christmas party there of course. We see them talking right now of course.

"I hope we passed it," said Becky, "I hope so because one's who fails can't go to the party."

"I also hope so," said Scoops, "I heard about that they get detention."

"I also hope so," said Violet, "I also heard they get detention that day of course."

"I also hope so of course," said Ursula, "I hope none of us failed it of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I sure hope we all passed it of course in fact."

They all passed that test of course in matter of fact of course. So they can all go to the party there at the school of course. Later after school they all went home for the day of course. Then they all had dinner of course. Later at the Botsford house Becky for some reason is barefoot. Because she was trimming her toenails of course in fact. She will stay barefoot all night of course because she sleeps barefoot of course. They are talking about the Christmas party that they will go to of course.

"It will be a good party," said Becky, "It will have food, games, and presents of course."

"It sure will," said T.J., "I sure do love Christmas parties of course in fact."

"That sounds good," said Mr. Botsford, "I am glad you all passed that test."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well Becky it is shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will soon be naked for i got the barefoot part down."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	14. Finding jobs part 1

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now doing regular school work. After school they found some jobs for the homeless of that city there. They are going to work for a living once again of course. They are looking for work for the homeless not to be homeless anymore. They know that not all will be able to find work at this time of course but maybe soon. They just found a job for a homeless man at the bowling alley and a homeless woman a job at a gas station. They are talking right now of course.

"I hope to find more," said Becky, "So did anyone find jobs for anymore of them?"

"Yes i did," said Scoops, "I found that homeless woman a job at a department store."

"That is good," said Violet, "That is a good job of course in fact."

"Yes i did," said Ursula, "I found that homeless man a job at the garbage place as a trash man."

"That is good," said Barbara, "I hope to find them more jobs of course."

The last job they found today for a homeless woman at a nail spa of course. They are glad they found some jobs for some of the homeless in that city there. They will soon look for places to live at of course in matter of fact. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking of where they can find work for the homeless people. Her mom knows of two places that will hire them. That they will get them back on their feet again of course. We see them talking right now about to find them some jobs.

"We found some work for them," said Becky, "Do you know any places to find them work at?"

"I know of two," said Mrs. Botsford, "The high school will hire a janitor and at the music shop."

"Sounds good to me," said Becky, "Those are pretty good jobs in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I hope we find more of them jobs of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter of this story here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	15. Finding jobs part 2

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now doing regular school work. After school they found jobs for three homeless people of course. They hope to find more of them jobs of course. Then Becky found one homeless woman a job at a yarn store of course in fact. Then Violet found a homeless man a job as a Garbage man in matter of fact. Then Scoops found a homeless man a job at a local hotel as a janitor. They then saw a man from a local liquor store came to offer a job to one of them of course.

"I found a homeless woman a job," said Becky, "A job at the local beauty shop of course in fact."

"I found a homeless man a job," said Scoops, "At a local bakery as in the new one of course."

"That is good," said Violet, "I found that homeless woman a job at a coffee shop."

"Yes it is," said Ursula, "I found that homeless man a job as a janitor at city hall."

"Things are going well," said Barbara, "I found that homeless woman a job at the nail spa."

That man from the liquor store came in and gave a job to a homeless man of course. Becky has mixed feelings about that of course. She and her friends then went home of course. They know only three more places will hire them. That is a church, a Synagogue, and the new state of the art bowling alley. That they will talk to some of them as in three of them of course. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking about it of course. That only three more of them will have jobs of course in fact.

"We found more jobs for them," said Becky, "One man hired one for a local liquor store of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Not sure the liquor store is a good place for them to work at."

"I know that," said Becky, "Only three places will hire them so far of course."

"I can talk to some the other places," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you of course."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure hope other places will hire them."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	16. The party

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at school right now at the Christmas party of course. They are having lots of good fun because they are children of course. They know that someone is dressed as Santa of course. That man is Mr. Smith of course who is the dad of Bridget, Ursula, and Barbara in fact. They are having lots of fun at that party and having a good time in fact. They all know Santa Claus is real of course and he will come of course on Christmas Eve. That he will also give presents to the homeless of course.

"This is a good party here," said Becky, "I am glad we came here to have lots of fun of course."

"Yes indeed it is," said Scoops, "I am also glad we came to it today of course in fact."

"I sure love it," said Violet, "I am glad we are having it of course in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Dad will come as Santa Claus soon of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "In fact there he is right now of course."

The little kids as in kindergarten to the second grade got to sit on his lap of course. They are having a very good party today. Then later they all went home of course. Meanwhile at the North pole Santa Claus is going over his nice list again. He gave three naughty kids as in that list to Bob the Elf to give bad kids charcoal for Christmas. Then at the Botsford house they are talking about a Christmas party at city hall on Christmas eve of course. That will be a good party there as well of course.

"It will be a fun party," said Becky, "Who will play Santa Claus at that party there?"

"Yes indeed it will," said Mrs. Botsford, "Why it is Mr. Smith of course because the Mayor approved him."

"That is great," said Becky, "I am glad he will play Santa Claus there as well."

"Yes it is in fact," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love being clean and i will be naked which i also love."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	17. Bullies arrested

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. They are on the swings having a very fun time and talking of course. They have no idea some bullies are coming to that park and claim it as theirs of course. It doesn't belong to them it is a public park. So they have no rights to claim that place because that would be illegal of course. That them bullies could get arrested of course because claiming it as theirs is a crime. That public means it is for everyone young and old and all in between.

"I sure love this park," said Becky, "It is bigger and better than the other two parks here."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "It is better than the two other parks."

"That it is," said Ursula, "The other two parks are small and less fun of course."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "This is the best park in this city here."

Just them them bullies came in and claims it as theirs. They was lucky a police officer was there and called for backup and arrested them bullies and took them away of course. Becky thanked them by the way in fact. He said no problem of course. They know they are now safe of course from them bullies. Them bullies did break the law by claiming a public park as theirs. Then later they all went home and had dinner. Later at the Botsford house they are talking about it. We see them talking now.

"Yes they claimed it," said Becky, "Good thing a police officer was there or Wordgirl would have."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I was glad they was arrested in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I was glad things worked out of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about them is being naked and getting clean."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	18. It is a week away

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. They are on the swings having a very fun time and talking of course. They have no idea some bullies are coming to that park and claim it as theirs of course. It doesn't belong to them it is a public park. So they have no rights to claim that place because that would be illegal of course. That them bullies could get arrested of course because claiming it as theirs is a crime. That public means it is for everyone young and old and all in between.

"I sure love this park," said Becky, "It is bigger and better than the other two parks here."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I am glad we came here today of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "It is better than the two other parks."

"That it is," said Ursula, "The other two parks are small and less fun of course."

"Yes of course," said Barbara, "This is the best park in this city here."

Just them them bullies came in and claims it as theirs. They was lucky a police officer was there and called for backup and arrested them bullies and took them away of course. Becky thanked them by the way in fact. He said no problem of course. They know they are now safe of course from them bullies. Them bullies did break the law by claiming a public park as theirs. Then later they all went home and had dinner. Later at the Botsford house they are talking about it. We see them talking now.

"Yes they claimed it," said Becky, "Good thing a police officer was there or Wordgirl would have."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "I was glad they was arrested in matter of fact."

"Yes indeed mom," said Becky, "I was glad things worked out of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "What i love about them is being naked and getting clean."

I need ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	19. We are safe

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. Then went to help the poor two hours before that bad snow storm in fact. They are giving them stuff to keep the poor safe and warm inside and outside as well in fact. They gave out good stuff to keep them warm. They passed stuff out like space heaters, covers, and hot stuff to eat and drink. And stuff for the outside like coats, gloves, scarfs, mittens, and winter hats. They are all going to be safe thanks to Becky and her friends.

"Here you go," said Becky, "Your new space heater to help keep you warm."

"Thank you," said that man, "I hope you have a Merry Christmas."

"Here you go," said Scoops, "Your new cover for you of course."

"Thank you," said that boy, "I am glad we will be safe of course."

"You kids are doing good," said Bridget, "I am glad we are helping them people."

They passed out all the stuff today of course. The deaths should be anywhere from zero to fifteen and all in between. Not like the bad one there ten years ago that killed twenty five people. The police got people off the streets and told them to go home because the snow storm is coming. The car's there will drive at their own risk. They got ten people off the streets to go home before it comes of course. That will make the deaths be anywhere from zero to five and all in between. At the Botsford house now.

"We are safe," said Becky, "I heard the police sent some people home to keep them safe."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Last time we had one ten years ago of course."

"I was just a baby," said Becky, "When you found me and Bob me of course."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love being naked for getting clean."

I need ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	20. Good park is coming

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. Then they heard that helicopter parents wants to start up a park. They heard bullies wants a park and two wants a regular park there of course in fact. They hope it is the regular park of course. They want that over a safety first park and a bully park in matter of fact of course. They heard the approved the regular community park of course. They will go to that park when it is built of course. They are now talking about that of course.

"I am glad they picked it," said Becky, "Now we don't have to ask Santa or Wordgirl to help."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "And i am glad it wont be a bad park in fact."

"I agree," said Violet, "I am glad we wont have to ask them two to help."

"I also agree," said Ursula, "I am glad it wont be a safety first park of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am also glad it wont be a bully park of course."

Santa Claus did help after all and sent an Elf to talk to them of course. They will find that out in a letter of course and will send a thank you in a letter back to him. They are all glad they picked the good park over the bad parks that was also proposed. They played at that park until it was time to go home of course. They all had their dinner of course. They love the idea that a new good park will be built after all in matter of fact. We see Becky and her mom talking about that decision that was made of course.

"It was a good one," said Becky, "Now we are getting a good new park of course."

"I agree with you," said Mrs. Botsford, "I love that decision was made."

"Same here mom," said Becky, "I want to go to it when it opens."

"Same here," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I sure love taking them of course in fact."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	21. Small Christmas party

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. They are on the swings and thinking of having a small Christmas party. They agreed to that have that party at the park in pavilion A which the park security guards will allow of course in fact. They are having a good time there with some food and music and small presents. They love Christmas of course. That is why the guards will allow it in fact and that they are kids it is free. They are now talking right now of course.

"This is a good party," said Becky, "It might be a small Christmas party but it is fun in fact."

"Yes it is of course," said Scoops, "I sure love having parties of course."

"Same here," said Violet, "I sure love Christmas time of course."

"Same here as well," said Ursula, "I am glad we are having a party of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "It is a fun little Christmas party of course."

They are having a good time at that party there at the park there. They stayed until it was time for them to go home of course. They all had their dinner and now they are talking about the small Christmas party at the park. That they had a good time at that small party they had there. They know Christmas time is less than a week away in fact. They had lots of fun there of course. Then later at the Botsford house they are talking before Becky has her shower of course in matter of fact.

"It was a good little party," said Becky, "I am glad we had it of course in fact."

"Sure sounds like it," said Mrs. Botsford, "It sounded like you had a good time."

"I sure did mom," said Becky, "It was small but we had a very good time there."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will soon be naked taking it of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	22. Small party and thunder snow

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. They then went to have another small Christmas party at Violet's house. They are having good fun here there and enjoying it of course. They are glad they are there because they love Christmas and Christmas parties. They have food and small Christmas presents of course in fact. They are glad Christmas is only three days away of course. They are having a good time there filled with joy. They are talking now of course about it of course. They love being there at that time of course.

"This is a good party," said Becky, "I am sure enjoying it after all in fact."

"Same here of course," said Scoops, "I am glad Christmas is coming soon."

"I am glad you came," said Violet, "I sure love Christmas in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "It is lots of fun in matter of fact of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am sure glad we came here of course."

They are having lots of fun there and had good food and got the small Christmas presents in fact. They love Christmas and the parties of course. After the party they all went home of course. They are glad the homeless is safe for tonight's thunder snow. The poor is also safe of course in matter of fact. At the Botsford house five minutes before the thunder snow of course and they are all there safe of course. They know that it will have lots of snow and wind. They are glad they are safe and now talking.

"We had a good time," said Becky, "Think Christmas is in three days of course."

"That is good," said Mrs. Botsford, "The thunder snow is going on of course."

"I can tell," said Becky, "I am glad the poor and the homeless is safe same as us."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well it is now shower time for you."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I will love it because i will be naked as the day i was born."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	23. Family came

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at the park right now having a good time there. They heard family is coming to visit to spend Christmas with them of course. They love to see family members again of course for they will celebrate the holidays of course. They are talking right now of course. That they will have a good time to play with their cousins of course. They all love Christmas of course in matter of fact. They will have parties and open presents from them on Christmas Eve and from Santa Christmas day.

"I love Christmas a lot," said Becky, "It will be good to see my cousin Maria again of course."

"Same here," said Scoops, "I love Christmas very much so in fact."

"Same here," said Violet, "It will be good to see my cousins again in fact."

"Same here," said Ursula, "Christmas is the best holiday of all time of course."

"And same here," said Barbara, "I am glad family is coming over in fact."

They all played at the park until it was time for them to all go home for the day in fact. They arrived just in time of course and saw the family and was glad to see them of course. After dinner Becky and Maria is playing in Becky's room with her toys and the toys Maria brought as well. So they are having a good time of course. The little girl cousin Elizabeth wants to take her bath with Becky of course. Her mom said ask Becky of course because it is her choice of course. Becky said yes just for tonight.

"This bath is nice," said Becky, "I am glad we are doing this for tonight only."

"Yes it is," said Elizabeth, "I love having baths for we are naked in fact."

"That we are," said Becky, "That way i can wash every body part i have."

"Yes indeed," said Elizabeth, "That is why i love baths."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "Think Christmas is in two days of course."

I need ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course in fact.


	24. Christmas Eve

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at home right now with her family have a Christmas eve party. Becky and her cousin Maria is talking now of course. They are getting ready to open the presents now of course. They know the rest for the kids will be brought there by Santa tonight. They are having lots of good food there for the music and food of course lots of good fun. They love the food there which is turkey and stuff like that of course. We see them talking right now of course about Christmas and Santa Claus.

"Think tomorrow is Christmas," said Becky, "And this is a very good party here of course in fact."

"Yes indeed of course," said Maria, "Christmas is the best holiday of all of course."

"That it is," said Becky, "I am glad we are all here having such a good party here of course."

"I sure love it," said Maria, "Thank you for the new winter coat it is better than the one i have."

"No problem at all of course," said Becky, "And thanks for the winter hat of course to keep my head warm."

They all had lots of fun at that party of course. They all like what they got of course. That Santa will bring the rest for the kids tonight of course. Later the party ended of course and then did clean up of course. Later they are getting ready for bed of course. They are all in their pajamas of course. Because it is warm in the house they are barefoot. Becky and Maria are getting ready for bed of course. They are heading to the bedroom of course. We see them talking before they go to sleep of course.

"It was sure a good party of course," said Becky, "Tomorrow is Christmas day of course in fact."

"That it was," said Maria, "Think Santa Claus comes tonight."

"Yes indeed of course," said Becky, "I am glad we have been good this year of course."

"That we have," said Maria, "Well good night to you."

"Yes of course," said Becky, "Good night to you as well."

I need ideas for the last chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	25. Last chapter

Wordgirl and Santa Claus

* * *

Becky and them is at home right now with her family is now awake. They know it is Christmas day and they want to open the presents. They saw Santa came there and lefts lots of presents for them. They are now opening them right now. Becky went first of course. The first thing she got was a new pair of pajamas right now she is in her's of course. Then they all got dressed in nice clothes and getting ready for church of course. They are having a good Christmas this year. We see them talking right now.

"I love the stuff i got this year," said Becky, "I am glad we are going to church for Christmas mass."

"I sure love what i got," said T.J., "I sure do love Christmas of course.

"Same here of course," said Maria, "I sure do love Christmas of course."

"Time for church now," said Mrs. Botsford, "So let's head there right now of course."

"Yes of course mom," said Becky, "I sure love Christmas a lot of course."

They all went to church for that mass of course and went inside of course. They had a very good Christmas mass of course in fact. They are glad it was another good one of course. After that they all went home and had Christmas dinner of course. After they had that good meal of course and went to feed the homeless at a shelter there of course. They are glad they kept that promise to feed them as in the homeless people in fact. After that they all went home of course. Becky and her mom are talking now.

"It was another great Christmas," said Becky, "Christmas is the best holiday ever of course."

"Same here of course," said Mrs. Botsford, "I sure love that holiday of course."

"I am glad we helped people," said Becky, "I am glad we found more jobs for some of them."

"Yes indeed," said Mrs. Botsford, "Well shower time for you now."

"Okay mom," said Becky, "I am sure glad we helped all them people of course."

I hope you loved this story here of course. I will make another one next year in fact. The end.


End file.
